


December 23rd

by haru_ran



Series: December Calendar 2015 [23]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru_ran/pseuds/haru_ran





	December 23rd

Somehow Will wasn't sure how this happened. He had been aware of the mistletoe in Hannibal's office when he had entered and he certainly didn't mind when Hannibal had claimed his lips in a genuine kiss right under the green spray, but somehow he wondered how they ended up sprawled against the wall with him nestled neatly in Hannibal's lap and Hannibal having his tongue deep in his mouth and his hands all over his body and, damn, felt that _good_.

He was embarrassingly aware of the moans slipping past his lips. They really were _so_ loud in his ears and he was sure that Hannibal heard them as well. Now if that wasn't embarrassing! He couldn't deny either that Hannibal's kiss made him all hot and bothered. And _what_ a kiss that was. He certainly was aware of his erection and, damn, did Hannibal just brush his fingers over it? Oh yes, he did. He was so doomed. He was so fucked. He groaned deeply when Hannibal latched his lips onto his throat and fondled the obvious bulge. Moremore _more_ he chanted inwardly and hearing Hannibal's response he was aware that he had said that out loud. Well, fuck. But he was certain that Hannibal wouldn't say no. And he certainly didn't mind that.


End file.
